Five Nights at Springtrap's
Five Nights at Springtrap's is a Five Nights at Freddy's game made by CLAGames. It is the first installment in the Five Nights at Springtrap's series. Title Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVEIyC4FLYM Story After Fazbear's Fright burned to the ground, the items at the public auction were bought by a group of people, who then opened a new pizzeria, Springtrap's Pizza Parlor. Six months later, you are the security guard there at night. At day, it's a fun-filled place of joy! But at night, it's a different story... Animatronics Springtrap Springtrap survived the fire at Fazbear's Fright, and has now been fixed and brought to Springtrap's Pizza Parlor. He enters the office through the door to your front. He starts on the Show Stage and becomes active on Night 2. Springpop Springpop is the sister of Springtrap, a new animatronic built by the employees. She enters the office through the doors to your left and right. She starts on the Show Stage and becomes active on Night 1. Fredbear Fredbear was found rotting in the basement of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He was fixed and then brought to Springtrap's Pizza Parlor. He enters the office through the vents. He starts in Fredbear's Arcade and becomes active on Night 2. Foxy The Foxy head relic from Fazbear's Fright was bought at the public auction and then used to create a brand-new Foxy animatronic. He enters the office through the door to your front. He starts in Storytellers' Cove and becomes active on Night 3. You must constantly check the Storytellers' Cove camera to make sure he doesn't get out. If he does, he will charge down the Office Hall to get into your office. Old Springpop The original Springpop animatronic, which was left to rot in the Back Room because of malfunctions. She enters the office through the window behind you. She starts in the Back Room and becomes active on Night 3. The Puppet Like the Foxy head, the Puppet mask relic used at Fazbear's Fright was bought at the public auction was used to create a brand new Puppet animatronic. She starts at the Prize Counter and becomes active on Night 1. Giraffe Girl Giraffe Girl is a brand new animatronic created for Springtrap's Pizza Parlor. She will enter the office through the doors to your left and right. She starts in the Dining Area and becomes active on Night 3. If she appears in your office, stay completely still and eventually she will go away. If you don't, she will disable all your security cameras. You can also shut the door if you see her in the door light. Unknown A shadow figure that will randomly appear. Sometimes the Unknown Room camera will become enabled, and you cannot see anything apart from a pair of white eyes staring into the camera. Your camera will be lowered and you will see Unknown standing in your office, making a loud garble noise. The only way to get rid of him is to cut the power. He starts in Deep Storage and becomes active on Night 6. The Phone Guy is not aware of him until Night 6, where he gets killed by him. Mechanics Doors The doors on your left and right. You can use the door light to see if Springpop is at one of them. If she is there, then close the door. Flashlight You can use this to see if Springtrap is in the Office Hall in front of you. Taser If you see Springtrap in the Office Hall, then use your taser. It should drive him off. However, you cannot see Foxy in the Office Hall, so if you hear him running down there to your office, then use your taser. Cameras You can use these to see where the animatronics are in the building. There are 2 floors you can switch through. Music Box You need to constantly wind this up on the Prize Counter camera to stop the Puppet from getting you. Window The window behind you. In it, you can see the Employee Entrance. Use the window light to see if Old Springpop is in the window. If she is, then close the window. If you don't, she will smash through the window and go into the office to jumpscare you. Maintenance Panel Sometimes your systems will get errors, so you can reboot them on the maintenance panel. However, if you get a special 'code red' error, then you must cut the power on the maintenance panel to restart them completely, as normal rebooting will not work on them. The power will turn back on after 15 seconds. However, cutting the power will give the animatronics time to make their way to your office, and time for the music box to wind down. If Unknown appears in your office on Night 6 or the Custom Night, then you must cut the power to drive him away. Vents The vents on the left and right of the door in front of you. You can use the vent lights to see if Fredbear is in one of the vents. If he is, then use the brights. The brights are a load of bright lights that shine through the vent that should drive him off. Category:Games Category:Caely's Stuff